


[翻译]时间领主的追求与结婚形式

by CheengChang



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, The Author Regrets Nothing, comic misunderstandings, those were dates, those weren't schemes, trials and weddings are remarkably similar when you really think about it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheengChang/pseuds/CheengChang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（又名，Doctor和Master如何不再追逐终于结婚，令绝大多数已知星系和困惑的有关人士大为放松。）<br/>有些人会说这有点精工细作夸大其词，即使对于时间领主。但是Master一定会反驳到他们两个从来都不同寻常，即使（传统上讲）一小块陆地或者一点威胁让Society够受的了，Master就是那种忠诚体贴的追求者，总是会不断超越。<br/>再说了，Master会告诉那些可能的诋毁者，Doctor从没真正让他停止。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]时间领主的追求与结婚形式

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Courtship and Marriage Rituals of Time Lords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582688) by [Lyaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyaka/pseuds/Lyaka). 



> 作者注：我前不久刚开始看Doctor Who（我只是，大概，晚了50年。不是什么大事。）接着开始看同人小说。特别是x_los的Fourteen，里面Theta说了这些话：  
> "She and dad ran around in his TARDIS and there was something about mom defending earth and dad doing something impressively clever? And there were monsters, I think. I’m pretty sure that’s how dates go."  
> 然后我就写了一个故事，讲述了Master东奔西跑实际上是在做一次伟大的求爱，Doctor十分清楚这个并积极鼓励他。最终他们结婚了。  
> 所以，鸡毛蒜皮的，我一点也不想道歉。

[伦敦，2007年，The Sound of Drums期间]

地球，Master恼怒地想，为什么总是地球？

答案呼之欲出。在Malcassairo上Doctor将TARDIS锁定在他上次前往的地点，Master只能被迫回到那里。他抱着一线希望期待Doctor刚从一次美好的假期回来，或许是在Rigel Ⅶ上的一次旅行，或者是前往The Library的智慧之旅，甚至是在Shadow Alliance的短暂停歇。

纯属做梦。地球。

这是他名单上倒数三个可能方案之一。假如Master再年轻点，他可能会戏剧性地抱着头绝望地哀嚎。然而，他只允许自己露出了一个饱受煎熬的笑容。Master已经追着Doctor一千年（好吧，九百年，上下）了，但他还是半点不能理解那个时间领主对地球无可比拟的热爱。现在终于是时候上主菜了——所有的尴尬的促进相互了解的过程都不是问题了，早年约会时他们都有点拘谨而且颇为自负，各自炫耀着，后来他们总是成功进行了些能稍微放松下来、享受彼此陪伴的外出活动，然后就再没别的证明——现在Master总算做足准备想提出那个问题，Doctor最后伸出的横板把他拍打在了二十一世纪早期地球的正中。

“也许我应该在从学院毕业那天就说服他私奔。”他自言自语地嘟囔着。

接着他摇了摇头，尤其不想现在对自己产生二度怀疑，无论何时都不。他决定把自己当作那个Doctor用尽一个时间领主的聪明才智展开最令人惊叹、无与伦比、不可思议的追求的男孩，而且他一千年（嗯，九百。八百五十。左右。）的努力不是用来现在放弃的。他只需要重新拟定一个方案，就那样，鉴于之前所有的用上了可得技术的方法没有一个有用。

但是如果Master想让它奏效——他真心想要它奏效——这也许是时候他不再和无可避免的事情抗争而是拥抱他的疯狂。至于Doctor喜欢地球并把大部分时间花在上面？没关系，Master只要解决这个问题，把它放进他的计划里而已。

决心已定，他谨慎锁上TARDIS——它在一条巷子里显形的，在一些Skips后面妥善藏着——然后漫不经心地走上繁忙的街道，手插在口袋里，看人来人往。Doctor喜欢的另一件事是有人陪着他旅行——一个同伴（a Companion），大写的首字母能说明很多，这让Master觉得十分好笑。为此Master曾嘲笑过他，但Doctor一口咬定他们的天性是他最宝贵的财产之一，而且他们不止一次地帮助他走出低谷，通过在关键时刻表示“感觉很糟”。那也许一个他自己的同伴恰是Doctor想要的。

Master只用了几分钟就开始对这个计划产生质疑。Doctor怎么做到总是要应付这么多的噪音和喧闹还有匆忙的，他们都极度叫嚣着自己的重要性同时又难以置信地无关紧要。一团乱麻，噩梦一般。他怎么……

噢。噢，还有一种可能。

就在拐角处，有个小公园，一个女人坐在其中一条长椅上。她没发出任何噪音或者做出什么大动作，像是熙熙攘攘的人海中一座安静的岛屿，吸引了Master的目光。眨眼时间他就发现她穿得太漂亮了，对一个小区来说，妆也化得太好，冲着所有看到她的男人微笑。要么是个妓女，要么是个不可救药的浪漫主义者，Master还在她超载的手提包里发现了Mills and Boon小说的一角。

主意已定，Master走向了他。

\---------------------------------------------------

“所以你追求了你的情人一千年？”她呼出一口气，在一小时三杯咖啡之后。

Master点点头，把饼干盘子朝她挪了一点。那女人，名字是Lucy Saxon，笑了一下往旁边看一眼，就好像知道她不应该但还是决定享受一点。“嗯，技术上说来，大概九百年。八百五十，上下。但是一千年说起来更好听，你觉得呢？”

“绝对的，”Lucy愉快地同意了。她吃完最后一点饼干，伸手拿咖啡杯。Master被她提醒也端起自己的。摩卡，事实证明，太棒了，他收回之前所有说过的人类对整个星系没做出任何有价值的事情的话。“这对你们来说正常吗？”

“嗯，比严格意义的标准久了一点，”Master承认，“这是一个交际问题，你看。一个人越重要……”

“追求时间越长，当然了，地球上也这样。”

“真的？”Master高兴起来。

“是的，而且更盛大，当然。更大的礼物，更多旅行，还有……噢，我也不知道了，但重点是，你得显示出你的权势，你的财力，还有别的能让你……”她挥舞着一只精心修剪的手，轻巧地笑了。

“配得上？”Master提议说。

“对。”

他们朝对方微笑，喝着咖啡。Lucy也许小小叹了口气，因为这看起来很浪漫。

“他喜欢你，你的Doctor？他真的喜欢你吗？因为有时候，你知道……”Lucy诡秘地俯身向前，降低声音，“有时候你只是表示友善，赴约，但内心里你一点也不想结婚。”

“亲爱的，”Master被冒犯地说，“我很确信。”

她给了他一个小心混合了怀疑、安慰和引诱的表情。噢，她真是太有用了，就在他像她保证了Doctor明显的兴趣之后。

“这么想的话，”他说道，接着不得不听了一下因为他从没这么想过，“好吧。所以我要带Doctor去约会。详细制定一个符合他口味的计划——抑郁的少女，对宇宙的危险，去拯救的人，要统治的星系，那类事情，是吧？”

“是的。”Lucy欢快地说，眼睛对那些更多彩的元素一眨不眨。

“现在，如果Doctor对我完全没兴趣，他就会无视它。压根不出现，也不提起它，我得把它复原滚回家。这真是一个相当清楚的标志。”

“但如果他跟你出去只是因为他觉得有可能喜欢你，但之后就不再喜欢你了呢？或者如果他喜欢你但还不确定想和你结婚呢？”

“啊，”Master又重新陷入思考，“嗯，如果他对我有兴趣，就是那种一般的兴趣，好比说他想要我回去但是他不爱——”他停下来确保Lucy跟着他的思路；她点点头。“然后他跟着做，拯救那些少女，还有世界，拒绝在我身边统治星系，还有其他的。那是普通的兴趣，就像……像是稍微化化妆真的听着，”他补充，搜刮着脑袋里存储的地球方面爱情小说中的陈腔滥调。（他也许对此做过一点调查，很多年前，在学院的时候，当他发现他喜爱的对象对地球上所有的东西都有一种奇怪的偏好。）

“Okay.”Lucy提示着。

“但他不仅做那些，”Master接着说，对这个话题感到温暖，“他会早到，会在我的计划完成之前添砖加瓦，让自己被我抓到然后在最终审判前逃跑。那就好比是穿上真的非常紧的裤子然后对所有的机会弯下腰。”

“所以他想跟你上床；跟和你结婚不是一码事。”

“但是我还没跟你说最好的部分。每次——每一次，即使是他呆在那具总是很保守的第三具呆板的身体的时候——他总是跟我打趣！”

“而且……”Lucy怀疑地看着，“打趣是好事？”

“打趣，”Master告诉她，打着手势强调，“就好比婚戒产品目录摊在咖啡桌上，你喜欢的那款上面还有一个大大的圈。”

“好吧，我姑且相信你。”

Master点头，“再吃块饼干。”

她照做了。

“所以如果我理解正确，”Lucy直起身子，“你终于做完了所有的准备工作，现在你打算提出这个问题了？”

“正是。”

“而这正是你需要我的帮助的地方？我能做什么？你是不是打算让一大群人举着牌子或者什么的？”

“比那个复杂一点，”Master被逗乐了，“我猜人类求婚都很快？”

“哦，是的，差不多吧。你就直接问出你的问题然后得到答案，要么你从此订婚了要么没有。但是我想，鉴于光约会就用了一千年，你们的求婚会是更加精心策划的吧？”

“差不多。整件事情要一年，到它全部确定。我得做点真的令人印象深刻的事情来保持他这段时间的注意力，不然就徒劳无功了。”

“一整年？”Lucy梦幻地憧憬着。Master深刻觉得此前他也许低估这些猿人了。Lucy陶醉于Master伟大浪漫计划的表现出人意料地令人满意。

“一整年，我有几个主意——从一开始就想出来了的，其实……”Master做了个不赞同自己的表情，Lucy咯咯笑了，“但我不确定那些都能达标，我想要些真正宏伟的事情，一些真正环球的事情。而且它要竭尽可能地成为一个对我的Doctor来说值得的巨大挑战。”

“环球的事情。”Lucy停下来，好像在努力思考什么事，“你是外星人，我记得你说——”

“时间领主，”Master解释。

“对，是那个。嗯，我们之前也有些外星人出现，你知道。而且只要他们出现，地球上的每个人差不多都会聚在一起看发生了什么事。你能用它坐点什么。”

“唔，”Master沉思着。

Lucy果断地放下杯子，“嗯，我有几个主意——不是很多，都是初具雏形——但是我觉得大概我们最好先讨论一下我能从里面得到什么。我像个邻家女孩一样热爱浪漫的求婚，你该庆幸我正待业，但是如果这要我一整年的时间最起码在你的飞船里我要个位置。”

“好商量。”Master告诉她，反正他也打算带她一程；Doctor总是这么做，而且那些人类看起来都很喜欢。

“这只是开头，”Lucy警告他，“我身价可不低——”

“亲爱的，”Master稍微被冒犯到了，“我一点也没觉得你廉价。”

\-------------------------------------------------

[一年后。。]

“还有十五分钟。”Lucy Saxon宣布，头发伴着高跟鞋的声音掠过他。Master盯着那红色连衣裙妖怪摇了摇头。说真的，她没有时尚感。很强的组织能力和忠诚，这事如果没有她热情的帮助会难上一倍，但Master希望她不要这么占她慷慨的补偿物品的便宜，或者起码她的品味得和她的信用值齐平吧。

然而，他今天有更重要的事情要考虑，Master发现他在众目睽睽之下在勇士号上的瞭望室踱步——Doctor所有的人类联盟成员，和他自己的得力助手们（他真的有必要对他们好一点，果篮或者别的，他们帮了许多）。

他甚至发现自己屏着呼吸，因为这就是了。对地球一整年的控制，展现他囚禁Doctor的能力，维持一个不可能的悖论机的供能和运作。不，他还没在这剧本里抑制自己——他全力以赴，补救所有可能的漏洞，努力考虑周期。某些追求者会故意给意中人放水以便他们能够自救，系希望于一个讨喜的答案，但是Master从不想那样不尊重Doctor的才智。他百分之百地投入了他的全部（有几件事情不是他想——Lucy关于Toclafane的主意绝对太有才），现在他要去搞清楚这是否足够。

Master在接下来的几分钟里坚定地把注意力放在了Lucy Saxon和她的品味上，否则他就要在勇士号上想个疯子一样跑来跑去，第三次检验所有的事情，把自己弄成一个混蛋。说真的，求婚焦虑症？他？

然而，电梯门终于打开的时候他还是跳了起来，他匆忙地向扫视四周，希望没人看见。不走运；Lucy看到了，眼神半是得意半是梦幻。他给了她一个“你最好不要说出去如果你还想留着你的白金信用卡”的表情，转身面对他的猎物。

“下午好，Doctor，”Master心满意足地说，在他“有可能很快成为脸红的新娘”被推出电梯时，被关着，足够了。就差一点了，他向自己许诺，就快了。

Doctor，理所当然地，没说什么。一旦求婚已经完全、真正准备好了，他只能说一句话，而现在还不到时候。（嗯，准确的说，两句话。但是Master坚持无视Doctor拒绝的可能性。）他们都有一点出轨；被那么多人类包围着，Doctor被迫解释一些他难以启齿的场合。如果他们真被Society Maven监视着，那会让事情变危险，但是作为最后的时间领主还是有好处的。

“把他带过来，”Master指示着他身边的位置，看向巨大的落地窗。就是这了，他的脚趾情不自禁地兴奋跳着，与此同时两个称职的部下把Doctor困得舒舒服服。“好了，”他最终说道，紧张地敲着手指，咚-咚，咚-咚，回响着他突然加速的心跳。为了这一时刻他准备了一大套说辞，充满戏剧性的真心的那种。他准备告诉他自从他们首次在学院相识Doctor便已成为了他命中注定的那个人，告诉他从毕业那刻起他就开始了他的求婚计划。他要提醒Doctor一些他们都更喜欢记住的恶作剧，用一次伟大的浪漫举动清除掉所有事情。接着，他屏住呼吸，等待着Doctor的答案会是什么。我愿意，这是计划中的。而且也是一个很好的计划。但就是处于某些原因，此刻Master无法作声。

“Master，”Lucy朝他嘶嘶地说，看起来想提示他。他对着她练习了好几遍他的求婚稿，用浪漫的语言四处修修补补，如果他允许的话，她估计都能背出来了。当然，那不可能，他朝她摇摇头，然后看向Doctor，仍然充满期待地等待着。

Master咽下口水，开口，终于成功地说出一句，“那么，你觉得呢？”之后他非常想把自己从勇士号上扔下去，从此再也不用从镜子里看到这次重生的脸了。一千年星系前所未闻的想方设法的追求，一场被视为不可能的求婚，他做到了，但他刚刚在说什么啊？Doctor会嘲笑他的，一定的啦，告诉他滚回咖喱星别丢人啦。Lucy正朝他失望地摇着头。

但是Doctor——他重拾希望地咽口水——Doctor正在微笑。

“我以前就说过，”Doctor深情地说，“我能告诉你的只有一件事。”

Master眨眼，好几次，在他陷入对这话的思考时——只有一件事，他是说——和他努力消化它时，Doctor故意不看他并且挥挥手。

Master自动转过来——

“噢老天，”他呼出一口气，“Martha Jones！”

Master给了他一个短暂的狂野的笑容。她正说着一些有关反抗、计划、还有别的Master没在听的东西，他正忙着品尝他刚刚赢得的不可思议的战果。他赢了！Doctor答应了！这真是不可承受的喜悦，他滑过来面对Doctor，看着他变回自己发育完全、帅得一塌糊涂的现任身体。Doctor甚至成功独自反转了变老，那真是了不起的记录，Master不觉得他还能比刚才再多爱Doctor一点但刚刚他证明了自己的错误。

Doctor跃出废弃的笼子，正了正他的领带，看进Master的眼睛然后说，清晰地说到，“我愿意。”

他们周围悖论正在消失，飞速地。Doctor这次真是完全胜过了他。一整年都在倒退，飞掠，消失，仿佛从未发生。所有人都看着Master，等着他说话，但他一开始真不能因为这一切都太不可思议令人窒息没有语言能——

Doctor刚刚说了他愿意。

至于Master，嗯，毫无疑问过去订婚时有更多体面的庆祝。但是用心太深，后仰着头对天空大声咆哮似乎不错。

他转向Doctor，想走到他身边，却发现——惊讶地——自己无法走过去。Doctor无疑正被人类包围着，事实上，他们两个都是。穿过人群很有难度，鉴于有些人正紧紧抱着他——还有彼此——相互亲吻着，Master随着一股自豪感看见他们忘情地祝贺Doctor。他不能自己地笑了；他们或许只是一群萍水相逢的猿人，但是他们的心显而易见处于正确的地方。难怪Doctor这么喜欢他们。

当他终于把脑子从尖叫着庆祝的怪圈里拽出来时，他没法不注意到尽管拥抱不再这么紧——这很不错，但Martha的一些走狗拿着链子把他缠起来了。这是某种奇特的地球习俗吗？他模糊地记得一些特定的情况下有交换珍贵金属装饰物的传统，而且——对了——他几乎完全确信订婚是很明显的委托统治之一。不过……“稍微松点，如果你愿意。”Master对他们说，努力想变得周密（原始人对他们的文化总是过于敏感了）但是开始担心他能不能呼吸了。“稍微松的，小伙儿。”

这时Doctor抬头看他，大概是听到了他的话，正从一个抓着他喜极而泣的人类女人的肩膀上斜睨过去。Master熟知他脸上的表情（但说实话，他熟知所有的表情；他也应该如此，在将近一千年之后）。它表示不确定某人是否应该得到该下场的小小困惑，这是Master执着于一个戏剧性追求的（许多）原因之一，为了向Doctor展现他的价值。Master试着用一个令人安心和饱含深情的表情来传递这个信息，但他不确定是否有用，考虑到Doctor继续充满疑问地斜睨着他。这一无需言语的交流被某个走狗狠狠一拉链子打断了——他们什么时候把他的胳膊也绑起来了的？“你听到我说的了嘛？”他严声勒令着，有一点恼怒了，“稍微松点，我说，而且我觉得我们没必要把胳膊也加进去！”

Doctor的眉毛突然皱到一起，匆忙地从屋子那段走过来几乎是把那哭泣的女人推开的。这很好，Master想着（又一次从链子上分心了，否则他就会注意到他们现在开始绑脚腕了），终于那些俊男靓女脱离了精心谱就的既定剧本，他们的注意点、对彼此的情感表露都被严格规定了。不到五分钟前，他都会对Doctor的靠近怒目而视威胁恐吓，但现在，作为一个订婚了的人，他可以随心所欲地自由微笑。

Doctor也朝他笑着，那真的挺可爱的，不过紧接着他那困惑的表情又回来了，他的视线落到把链子绕在Master身上的人上面——也对，毕竟不管是不是习俗这都有点过分了；再过一点他就不能动了。Doctor肯定也意识到这点了，因为他问他们，“你们在干嘛？”

其中一人，如果Master没记错是反抗者首脑，从他正在做的涉及到两条链子的复杂事情中抬眼，“确保他不能逃走，毫无疑问。”

“逃走？”Doctor怀疑地重复着，又一次免去了Master说话的麻烦，“他不会逃跑的！”

“好吧，”那人多疑地回答，“都一样，我们喜欢有保障。”

“但是我可以告诉你，”Doctor说，“他不——”

“但现在是在这，”男人同僚说，从Master的脚边做的事情中探出头，“我不知道你们那是什么样的，不过这是地球，对这就得有个合理的审判——我们有法律，你知道——”

“没错，”第一个人严厉地说，“我们会公平处理的，我们会的。”

“相信我，”Doctor真诚表示，“我们都非常愿意公平处理它——对吧，Master？”

“绝对的，”Master立即赞同，“一直以来这都是问题核心。”

“看吧，”Doctor说，“他真的不会逃跑的。最起码不会不和我一起。不会是在我们找到一个法官之前。”

“等等，”Master抗议着，“你在说什么啊，一个法官？我满星河地追你不是为了我们只有一个，一个文职——”

“好吧那你怎么想？”Doctor质问道，转身面向他，留下两个人类四目相对。“没别人能做了，除非你的Chameleon Arch里还藏着一两个Valeyard！”

“嗯……不知道，”他说，在这一挑战前退缩了。时间大战后他还没好好想过，他一门心思都在让Doctor同意和他结婚上，不知怎么地完全忘记除了他们外没有一个咖喱星人还活着来主持仪式。“老天，我们真的要用地球风格？”

Doctor自己好像也很犹豫，“让我想想，”他最终说道，“我去调查一下有什么要做的，也许我们能从Shadow Proclamation那找来什么人来主持……”

“你看，”首席反叛者打断，“这都很有趣，而且我确定Martha Jones会和你们聊聊它。个人来说我不关心是地球风格还是别的什么只要他能得到应得的。”

Master摇摇头。显然不是个浪漫主义者。的确，他应得的。尽管“Doctor是他应得的”这个想法很让人满意。苍白的四肢、深深地笑容、完全的裸体，哦，太对了……

Doctor含笑看了他一眼，仿佛能感知Master的所思方向。“好吧，但把他绑起来真的没必要。”

这时Martha Jones走到Doctor身边，也许是被这显而易见的争论吸引过来的。她拍拍Doctor的肩膀，“来吧，”她用安抚的语气说，“你做了很多才使他能像现在这样，我们都是，而且我们只想确保他老实呆着，行吗？”

Doctor对这提议皱眉，脸上的表情迅速地从恼怒变为顺从，Master想张口反对，但Doctor看到他的动作摇了摇头，“这是个愚蠢的地球习惯，”Doctor对他说，“但是如果你不介意遵从……”

Master真的、真的想争论一下——他指望着最起码一个庆祝打啵呢——但Doctor正用他那最真诚的小眼神看着他，弯起的眉毛示意着稍后予以补偿。各种美好的补偿。好吧，也许这部分是Master的想象，但还是，一旦他们结婚了他就可以巧言善辩得到想要的补偿。

他重重叹口气，“好吧，但不要那种拖很久、计划数月、邀请住在Tartarus Galaxy的三表亲之类的事情，”他警告，“我不得不追了你半个宇宙，如果你还要让我等更久我会变的非常失落。”

“我们都没有什么三表亲，”Doctor支出，“即使我们有，他们也都死了。”

“所以你同意没必要等他们了，”Master反驳，“我们什么时候能开始？几天？”

“Master！”Doctor抗议着，震惊了，“我需要最起码一个月！”

“噢不，”Master坚定地说，“不可能，我可不要被关上一个月而你在挑swatch！”

“Swatch——”

“我研究过地球传统，我知道你有多喜欢他们，我知道一定会有Swatch!”

“我觉得你搞错情况了，伙计，”首席反抗者插嘴，被逗乐了，“Swatch和你无关。”

“你确定？”Master质问道。

“确定死了。”

“你看吧，”Doctor鼓励地说，“没有swatch，但我真的不能保证在不到——“

“两个礼拜，”Master坚持到，有所示意地使链子叮当作响，提醒Doctor他已经得到了他想要的一些东西而现在是时候回报一点了。毕竟，婚姻就是妥协嘛。

“好吧，”Doctor心软了，“两个礼拜。”

Master笑了，他甚至做到了没在他们拖走他的时候挣扎太厉害。

\------------------------------------------

地球历史中的某一时间一定存在这一个严重的落跑新娘的问题，因为他们不仅坚持绑着Master，显然把他关在一间牢房里也很必要，同时门外总是有不少于两个看守者。一开始Master只是觉得他们是旅客，由于他们都是他在那“从未发生的一年”（颇为一个琅琅上口的名字，想出这名字的人干的不错）里见过的。但他企图进行交流的尝试被粗暴拒绝了，他们明确表示自己的存在是为了保证他不能逃跑。

“说实话，”第三次尝试落空后他怒了，“我已经追着Doctor将近一千年了，你们真觉得我会现在溜走，在我终于得到他之后？”

“在我看来他抓住你了，”守卫的女人反驳道。她是个充满母性的女士，名叫Andrea，而且很显然已经收养了Doctor，她大概觉得这只是一个不留情的评价，但Master的意识立即跑到“Doctor拥有他”的想法上了，反反复复地、经常在他们想要的时候出现。这是个可爱的脑内。

“不管哪样，”他说，回到了现实，“我都不可能去任何别的地方。”

“他告诉了我们关于你的所有事情，”女人冷冷地说，“他说你是个银舌头的魔鬼，你确实是。”

“噢，”Master一笑置之，“他没那么做过。”

“当然做过，”另一个守卫，一个挺可爱的叫James的年轻人，确认道。

Master笑了，“那真是他说过有关我的最好的话。”

“我敢打赌。”Andrea嘟囔着。

但绝大多数时间，这些所谓的守卫（坦白来讲，只要他想他就能从这离开，但Doctor让他遵循这公认的滑稽可笑的习俗，所以他会的）甚至拒绝和他说话。如果是在他重生循环的别的什么时候，他大概会觉得这情况完全无法忍受。但，不知怎么，终于、确实、真正要和Doctor结婚的想法让他不会变得更暴力，最多只是一丝不耐烦。

年岁大了之后他终于变温和了。

Doctor好几次想来拜访，但从没过得了守卫那关。Master能听到从楼梯下传来的一星半点的争吵，当守卫没关严门的时候。很显然有某些迷信说法认为Doctor不该在那个大日子前见他。他们好像觉得Doctor能这样那样影响他，或者能让他说些不应该的。Doctor也可以轻而易举地突破守卫如同Master能够轻易逃脱，但他决定遵从传统并且看它能走到哪里。

终于，终于，Master已被良好打磨的时间领主感知告诉他约定好的两个礼拜已经过去了。Andrea打开门锁（多么奇特的锁——他们没拿走他的激光起子，但就算没有它他也可以用他的夹克衬里和一点口袋绒布把它打开）说道：“来吧，大日子终于到了。”

“亲爱的，”Master笑了，“它到的还不够快。”

\-------------------------------------------

守卫们——他选择将他们视为仪仗队——押送他走过几段楼梯，大概不是特别必要（尽管他们会很方便如果Dalek还在周围的话，噢，地球被入侵了吗，那是原因吗？）。Master自娱自乐，欣赏风景，赞许地观察着弧形屋顶和拱门。他们最终带它进入的房间很大，远比需要的大很多，莫约二十人聚在座位前排，人选令人印象深刻，明显形成一个发生了重要事情的中心，那很不错。他进来的时候有一个拿着秤的蒙眼女人雕像，让他觉得特别适合，鉴于它像极了在Telga Ⅴ上饱受尊重的主宰女神。难道对Nerada的尊敬终于蔓延到地球了？或者这只是一种平行神化？Doctor会知道的。

那一伙人在他进来的时候瞧着他。这比他原先预想的婚礼规模小很多，但是时间领主都离开了，再加上Master过分忙于追求某人无暇交更多朋友，所以就这样吧。真希望这些人类懂得怎么举行派对。目前他们都坐着，尽管所有人都盯着他，因此Master看向貌似房间前部的地方。栏杆将人群和一块空地分开，两排座椅朝着一个大盒子——大概是主祭坐的地方——但站在它前面交谈的是Doctor和——

“Ushas！”Master高兴地叫出来。

Rani应声回头，微笑着挥手，“Koschei，你这老鬼！终于做到了，哈？”

“看起来是，”Master大笑着，把仪仗队扔在身后走到他们面前。“你真是我期待见到的最后一个时间领主！以Rassilon的名义你是怎么从时间大战里逃出来的？”他握住她的手，暖暖地笑了，彼此交换隔空吻。

“哦，你知道的，”她狡黠地笑了，“小小看了一眼时间旋窝，可以说是，而且我可能在恰当时刻打开了一台悖论机。这些事情的确会发生……”

“太棒了，”Master告诉她，“做得好。”

“确实很好，对吧？”Doctor插嘴，脚尖稍微跳着，表现出他的惊喜。“而且她现在可以主持！”

“哦，太好了！”Master说，看出这个计划的美妙之处，“所以我们还是可以举行一个咖喱星仪式？”

“嗯……”Doctor小心开口，目光低下去，“我觉得你大概会喜欢，毕竟这段时间你都表现得这么传统。”

“这很庄严，”Master真诚地告诉他，“而且我看见你把你的朋友都邀请过来了。”他补充道，环视着房间。几乎当时在勇士号上的人今天都出席了。另外还有几个他不记得见过的人——一个红头发妆太厚的女人，一个一只嘟囔着什么外星人的老人，几个在Jack Harkness身边围着的着装整齐的人，每次Master看向他们的方向他们都好像要杀人。有个穿制服的格外漂亮的撞上他的目光，Master笑着挥手。

“我希望你不介意。”Doctor焦虑地问。

“不，完全不，”Master迅速向他保证，“我知道我过去总是对你要有个同伴的习惯大吵大闹，不过这种情况下有些人在身边不是很好么，是吧？”

“真不觉得你喜欢，”Martha Jones从前排说。她整个家庭都在这，甚至还有Leo和他的家人，尽管悖论发生时他们不在。但这挺感人的，真的。她妈妈看起来几乎要噎住了。妈妈们总是会在婚礼上哭泣。“这些人都知道你做过的事。”

Master惊讶地看着她。“我不知道你们地球上是这么做的，”他告诉她，“但是在咖喱星，我们对这很讲究，越多知道发生了什么的人在就越好。”

Martha Jones眨眨眼，“那……好吧，”她看向Tish寻找精神支援；Tish只是耸耸肩。“真的太是你的风格了，就这样。”

“谢谢。”Master说，很高兴发现她对这整件事都很大度。在他的经历里着很少见，不对成为他伟大追求计划中一员而无理取闹的人。当然了，他该想到他们会很荣幸的，但有时候对原始文明就是没办法理解。

Rani笑着看着他们两个，然后拍拍手为得到所有人的注意，“好吧，那我们开始吧？”

“等等，”人群中的一个——Leo——打断。他有这个习惯。在从没发生的那年Master没能抓到他，所以他一定在消化这二手知识；他无疑用了大量时间紧张地四处张望，就好像期待着每个人都跳起来朝他喊”gotcha”。现在他问到，“他还没——”指着Master——“没有出庭律师？”

Doctor和Master交换了一个空白的表情，“什么是出庭律师？”Doctor问。

Leo Jones吃惊地看着，“嗯，就是一个——一个站在他这边的人，你知道，在这个过程里。”

“我可以代表自己。”Master抗议到。

“不，不是这样。我是说，他们会问目击人问题，从你的利益出发，然后他们会试着解释你做过的事情，从而让你看起来是个好人，然后他们会告诉所有人我们不该把你当作，我不知道，一个反社会谋杀犯或者别的什么——”

“哦，”Doctor理解了，“我知道你在说什么了，一个担保人，是吗？”

“嗯——”Leo犹豫着。

“是的，是的，当然了，”Doctor接着安慰道，“通常会有一个，我们应该各自有一个——”

“对的，”Leo松了一口气，他们可算意见一致了。

“但这次真的不可能。”Doctor接着说。

“为什么不？”

“嗯，没别的时间领主了，”Master懊悔地说。真是一个耻辱，在他终于完成这了不起的追求壮举后（尽管他自己这么说）并不存在别的时间领主来欣赏它。但是，再一次，Doctor觉得和他结婚很好，而这是重点。

“Rani对这些事真的做得很好，你知道，“Doctor补充，”她结过婚——多少次来着，Ushas？”

“哦，三四次，取决于你算没算上Rigel VII上那次。”

“看吧。”Doctor鼓励着Leo。

“但那和它有什么关系……”

“我们要利用有限资源，”Rani告诉他。

“但是你看，”Leo坚持到，“它得公平，不是吗？”

三个时间领主都考虑了一会儿。“嗯，”最终Master说，“Doctor不会要一个——你怎么叫它的？”

“出庭律师。”Leo回答。

“也不会要出庭律师。所以这很公平，对吧？”

“嗯……”

“而且我觉得无论怎样他们都会继续，”Rani指出，“对吧？”

“是的。”Doctor说。

“绝对的。”Master同意。

“就这样了，Leo，”Martha不耐烦地打断，“他拒绝讨论，都很好很合法。现在能让我们继续了嘛？”

Leo斜看着Master，后者对他鼓励地点头，终于让他又坐回位置上了。

“很好，”Rani说，举起两只手，开始用高级咖喱星语说，“我们汇集在这时空中的重要时刻……”

Master深吸一口气。

他们平安度过祈祷环节，但是开始Recitation of Courtship时人群开始不安，躁动，小声交谈。Doctor和Master担忧地对视，Rani开始皱眉；她讨厌粗鲁的观众，从来都是。她接着说下去，然而，一声格外嘹亮的惊叫响起的时候她终于受不了了，停下话头，放下手，怒视着。

Master扭着身子。Martha Jones站起来，他给了她一记锋利的眼刀。这是他的婚礼，而且他为此等了很久，他即将被笼罩在Axos的约束下——他最好的约会主意之一，这是全部了——他用怒视传达着他的意思，这个打断太不合适了。Doctor看起来很烦恼，说真的，难道要求没有什么人来伤害Doctor的一天太过分了吗？

Martha Jones无视了他，直接对着Rani说，“我很抱歉打断它，”她说，但听起来不这样，“但是你知道TARDIS不翻译高级咖喱星语吗？”

时间领主们不知所措地相互看着。“嗯，没什么必要，不是吗？”最终Doctor开口说，“翻译是为了我们的方便，而我们都讲咖喱星语啊。”

“是的，但是我们不，”妈妈Jones生气地说，“而且我们真的很愿意遵从，如果我们可以的话。”

又一次暂停，“你介意吗？”Doctor最终问到，转向Master。

他考虑一下，还是凶恶地瞪着Martha。“不尽然，”他小心地说，做为回报他看到Doctor脸上的恼怒少了些，“最起码是Recitation部分，我不知道别的——”

“不，那不能很好地翻译，”Rani同意，“但是我仔细研读过人类典礼；我觉得类似的事情可能会发生。我觉得如果我们用英语来说Recitation，那么我们可以用咖喱星语说一遍Decision,再用相应的英语讲一遍。怎么样？”

“Ushas，你太神奇了，”Doctor如释重负地说，“Martha，你觉得呢？”

Martha环视着房间；大部分人都点着头，最起码没明确表示反对。“那好吧，谢谢。”她冷静地回答，坐了回去。

“很好，”Rani说，“我刚刚进行到哪了？”

“Axos。”Master告诉她。

Recitation从那接着，详细描述了Master安排的所有以外，以及Doctor对此的回应，明确表明Master的意图和Doctor显而易见的鼓励。房间随着列表的继续更安静更凝固了。显然，Master看出，他们都被Master想出的主意的偏航所震惊了。

Rani终于结束了，复述着Master的求婚和Doctor的接受，Lucy Saxon清了清嗓子。“Blimey,”她说，紧紧抓着一本Mills and Boon以至于指关节都变白了，“我从不知道。”

Doctor脸红了，Master无法止住笑容。

Rani清清嗓子，“现在我们齐聚一堂，”她说，“Doctor，你是否能对你对这个人的行为作出准确解释？”

“我能。”Doctor说，严重充满喜悦的泪水。

“Master，你是否能对你对这个人的追求作出准确解释？”

寂静上升到一个新境界，有些人甚至前倾着期待Master的回答。他郑重点头，“我能。”

叹息声弥漫在屋子里。Ushas看起来好像想笑，但成功保持住了平滑的表情——毕竟，主祭情绪背叛不是什么好事。相反她把手举得更高，换回咖喱星语。

“从我们诞生的恒星之心，和清醒时分穿行的星辰。随着你们光芒日增，愿彼此之间永不失明；随着你们光芒减退，愿在彼此眼中明亮如常；当生命之火熄灭之时，愿太阳之风汇聚残灰，直至时之终结。”

Rani右手握住Doctor，Master在她左手，用一个快速的震动宇宙的动作，讲他们的手和意识连接在一起。

当他眼里的光芒熄弱时，他眨眨眼睛，看见Doctor也在注视着他。那灵魂对他而言如此熟悉宛如自己，他们经过这么多年，他现在终于也能从内部看见它，每一星每一点都如同想象的那般美好、纯洁、崇高。几乎是不加思考，他们的手握紧了彼此，然后Master笑了，Doctor面露喜色，他们或许是最后的时间领主但他们再也不会孤单。

正当他们像一对怪胎一样注视着彼此的眼睛时，Rani从她宽大的袍子的口袋里拿出什么东西。“这儿呢，”她满意地说，翻阅着一本小红书，上面写着奇怪符号，纸面上两条线彼此分离。“好了，你们两个，我知道这意味着很多，但是你们还得用英语做一次，对吧？”

Doctor和Master又朝对方眨了几次眼睛，然后他们之一终于找回了声音。“是的。”Doctor设法说。

“我们会让它尽量短点，”她安慰到，“我觉得我们能跳过去大部分……我们没必要要”我的至爱”这部分了，对吧？”

“等等，”Martha Jones说，听起来呆住了，“我觉得你拿错书了。”

“他们到底为什么在握着手？”Leo朝她姐姐嘶嘶地说，看起来好像越来越希望自己能醒过来。

“不，不，”Rani向Martha保证，“我和你们的专家之一谈过——非常和善的人——他跟我演习过整件事，我们可以把它进行完，但这只是礼节。咖喱星仪式才是真的算数的。但你们都希望被算进去。”

“真是我的Doctor的作风。”Master满足地说，朝他的丈夫微笑着。Doctor稍稍脸红一下。

“但我真的觉得，”Martha固执地说，“这有个错误——”

“那我们就跳到结尾了，”Rani说到，清清嗓子换上更正式的语调，“你，Doctor，是否愿意接受Master，成为你合法婚——呃，丈夫——这真心不是给时间领主设计的，对吧？”Ushas摇摇头，同他们两个分享一个露齿笑容。Master从Doctor的肩膀后看见有几个人类真的很用心。他们的嘴张着眼睛瞪大了。“总之，无论富有与贫穷，无论疾病与健康，你们都会相伴彼此？”

Martha Jones喷了出来，变成一种令人愉快的深褐色。Master觉得，不是第一次，感受到了Doctor的所有宠物——呃，朋友——为他们如此高兴真的很迷人。

“当然。”Doctor笑着说。

“你应该说”我愿意””，Ushas告诉他。

“真的？有什么区别？”

“不知道，那是Rowan说的。”

“那好吧，嗯，我愿意。”

“Doctor！”Master尖叫着，显然找回了她的声音。

“还有你，Master，愿意接受Doctor并做同样的事情吗？”

“绝对的——哦，呃，我愿意。”

“好极了，”Rani看向书，眨眨眼睛，接着耸肩，“好了，你可以亲吻新娘了。”

现在有好几个人类已经情不由己地几乎喘不过气了。其余许多人笑得如此厉害都哭了。真是一种奇怪的表示愉悦的方式——时间领主更倾向于欢呼和鼓掌——但每种文化都不同，Master猜测。从Doctor走近两步将他们的嘴唇贴合在一起时他们共同的失声来看，每个人都充分懂得这一时刻的重要性。

“我爱你。” 一旦他们氧气用尽不得不寻求空气，Master就贴着Doctor的嘴唇小声说。

对这宣判一阵嘀咕声在房间里流窜。噢，老天。人类社会是把大声说出来当作粗鲁吗？他以为那禁忌在十七世纪就被打破了呢，但他会首先承认他对这些地球历史了解得不是很清楚，不像Doctor。

“我也爱你。”Doctor同样悄声道，好像如果他直接说出来就不会显得太不善交际。或者他只是被想去关心的感受淹没了，事实上，这是个不错的想法。

从眼角里，Master看见Rani抹走一滴眼泪，然后把Doctor拉回来为了另一个吻。

\-------------------------------------

“我知道有婚礼上抛撒东西的习俗，”几分钟后Doctor喘着气说，“但这太可笑。”

“他们不可能总是这么做吧。”Master窥视着街角，在他被扔在他们路上的巨大椅子砸掉脑袋前缩回头，“他们工业基地的生产速度不可能跟得上这种毁坏频率。”

“通常是些无害的小东西，比如大米或者泡泡糖，”Doctor告诉他，朝灌木丛里扔了块石头来使他们的追兵分心，接着抓住Master的手把他拉到另一个巷子里。离TARDIS只有三个街区了。

“为了什么啊？”Master想知道。另一组人从街对面出现，他减速拐进边道。警亭出现在视野前方，他突然拉着Doctor开始加速。

“嗯，你懂得，在他们的文化里这代表富足。”

“嗯，哈，”Master在Doctor身后停住脚，四处张望着想在Doctor乱摸钥匙的时候找到些躲避攻击的东西。

“Got it!”Doctor大喊一声，抓着Master的夹克背面把他拉进TARDIS。Master转身抓住门，堪堪在一个巨大树枝砸过来前甩上它，他靠着门坐下来，大口喘着气。

Doctor给了他一个扭曲的微笑，溜达到控制台边上好像这不过家常便饭。仔细想想，这有可能是真的。

“那么告诉我，”Master一能顺畅呼吸了之后就说，“大型木质家具块和金属垃圾桶在他们的文化中代表什么？”

Doctor聚精会神地皱着眉头，“嗯，我不是对所有的细微差别都一清二楚，所以我有可能搞错了……”

Master点点头示意他继续，也许它是什么令人印象深刻的东西，也许有一些通过野蛮打斗仪式来证明新婚夫夫十分相配的传统。

Doctor稍微耸耸肩，充满歉意，“我觉得它们表示曼联输了。”

END


End file.
